Family Business
|season=2 |numbers=7 & 8 |image=File:Family Business title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=July 6, 2012 |writer=Sonn Steelgrave |director=Mark A. Altman |previous=Bad Science |next=Jail Break }}"Family Business" is the seventh and eighth episodes of the 2nd season of the Femme Fatales TV series. Plot A cop enlists the help of her ex to stop a Mafia princess who is trying to take over her father's business and is planning to kill a candidate for district attorney. Synopsis Notes *Originally aired as a 60-minute episode, but has been formatted as two 30-minute episodes in most subsequent re-airings for scheduling reasons. While many guides list it as a two-parter, its initial airing and release on DVD as one double-length episode should make this the official recognition. *Not to be confused with the ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' episode of the same title. *This episode includes clips from the episode Angel & Demons. Quotes :Lilith: It was once said that love means never having to say that you're sorry. Apparently, the copywriter that coined the trite phrase has never actually been in love. For in fact, anyone who's ever been in love knows love means always having to say that you're sorry. Devlin Grant is a man who's about to be sorrier than he ever dreamed, and get more than he bargained for, in a battle in which the spoils of victory may very well be his own soul. Cast Episode Cast *Nikki Griffin as Nicole Ryan *Ashley Hamilton as Devlin Grant *Tara Radcliffe as Joanne Terranova *Donna W. Scott as Alicia Ryan *Kimo Leopoldo as Bodyguard *Chanon Finley as Lisa Bannion *Melissa Soso as Girl coming out of the elevator *Christopher Dylan Warner as Detective Brody *Eric Roberts as David Bannion *Stephen Macht as Leland Ryan *Tanit Phoenix Copley as Lilith Episode Crew *Directed by Mark A. Altman *Written by Sonny Steelgrave *Produced by Mark A. Altman, Carlos Castellanos, Mark Gottwald, Steve Kriozere, Seth Nagel, Aaron Rattner, Darin Scott and David E. Williams *Music by Joe Kraemer *Cinematography by Roger Chingirian *Casting by Christine Sheaks *Film Editor - Chris Levitus *Production Designer - Krista Gall *Art Director - Eric Jihwan Jeon *Set Decorator - Karen Marquis Makeup Department *AnnaRose Kern - Hair Department Head *Regan Livingstone - Makeup Department Head Production Management *Aaron Rattner - Post-Production Supervisor and Unit Production Manager *Art Department *Malorie Folino - Assistant Property Master *Alex Gabel - On-Set Dresser *Matt Hausmann - Leadman *Daniel Waldstein - Set Dresser *Dan Warren - Set Dresser Sound Department *Shawn Morse - Boom Operator *Brad Whitcanack - Sound Effects Editor Visual Effects *Damian Drago - Visual Effects Supervisor Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Supervisor Casting Department *Katie L. Hall - Casting Associate Editorial Department *Taylor Mahony - Colorist *Sebastian Perez-Burchard - Supervising Colorist Costume and Wardrobe Department *Courtney Arthur - Assistant Costume Designer Transportation Department *Brent Wheeler - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Jessie Carranza - Set Production Coordinator *Josh Garrell - Production Coordinator *Jason D. Meyers - Business Affairs / Legal *Stephen Scarlata - Production Assistant *Jason Marc Schoener - Production Accountant *T.A. Williams - Production Assistant *Aprill Winney - Script Supervisor *Paul Zimmerman - Creative Consultant *Randi Woxland - Set Medic (uncredited) References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt2138115/ Family Business, Part 1] at IMDb *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt10381022/ Family Business, Part 2] at IMDb *[https://grizzlybomb.com/2012/07/07/cinemaxs-femme-fatales-206-family-business/ Cinemax’s Femme Fatales: 207 – Family Business] at Grizzly Bomb *[https://www.videodetective.com/tv/femme-fatales-family-business/916163 Family Business] at Video Detective Gallery File:Lilith in a red dress.jpg|Lilith in a red dress File:Nicole Ryan in a red dress.jpg|Nicole Ryan in a red dress at a Christmas party File:Family Business.gif|Joanne throwing a drink in Devlin Grant's face and punching him File:Joanne being dragged out of the building by two security guards.gif|Joanne being dragged out of the building by two security guards File:Two security guards leave Joanne in an alley.gif|Two security guards leave Joanne in an alley Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes